By the Seventh Day
by AlarataraWitchIce
Summary: After being captured by Aizen, Ichigo finds himself in a rather odd situation. After agreeing to a deal, he finds himself unwilling to leave. Rated for language, yaoi, and Chapter 11. Now complete! Sequel under contemplation!
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is my first yaoi. Ever. So…don't flame me if I'm bad at it. Also, I implore you to read the warnings before you read the story! ~M.M.**

* * *

><p><strong>Information:<strong>

**Title**: By The Seventh Day

**Summary**: After being captured by Aizen, Ichigo finds himself in a rather odd situation. When Ichigo agrees to a deal between himself and Aizen, he finds himself unwilling to leave Los Noches. Rated for language and yaoi fluff.

**Warnings**: This fic is rated M for language. There are some yaoi moments, but they aren't graphic and there's the mention/suggestion of sex. The characters will be OOC (out of character) because this wouldn't happen in the world of Bleach.

This fic is suggested for people 15 and up.

**Pairing**: AizenXIchigo

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>

**What Comes Before**

**(Prologue) **

After being ordered by the Head Captain to not do anything, he traveled to Hueco Mundo with the help of Urahara to rescue Orihime by himself. He made it to Los Noches and started battling his way in.

So why the _hell _was he sitting in a _very _cushy bedroom, wearing the clothing of an _arrancar_, and munching on a plate of _grapes_?

The answer was simple: Ichigo had screwed up. He hadn't been properly prepared to fight the Espada, and that was what led to his capture. He had been brought before Aizen and given a choice.

Option 1: Aizen let him go immediately and had one of the Espada escort him back to the Human World. There was only one catch - the whole of Karakura Town would be destroyed along with everyone in it.

To put it in nice words, Ichigo had refused. Which brought him to option 2.

Option 2: Ichigo stayed in Hueco Mundo for seven days. If he still wished to be released at the end of the week, he would be. Karakura Town would remain unharmed, and Orihime Inoue would be sent back to the Human World.

Ichigo wasn't exactly thrilled about the second option either but if it meant that everyone would be safe, he would do anything. So that was the one he chose.

Then, Aizen had explained some of the perks that came with being an honored guest in Los Noches. (Ichigo still had no idea why he was an 'honored guest'.)

He would be given a large suite to stay in, new clothes to change into (his bankai uniform wasn't in the best condition after fighting three of the Espada) and anything else he required or wished to have.

It was explained to him that he wasn't a prisoner; he could leave his room at any time as long as he had an escort, and that the Espada and their fracción were instructed to assist him with whatever he needed.

There was only one rule that Ichigo had to follow during his stay at Los Noches: He could **_not_** knowingly and willingly beat the crap out of anybody.

So that explained the cushy room and the arrancar clothing, but not the plate of grapes.

Ichigo had found them next to a note that said:

_Ichigo~ _

_Enjoy the grapes. I learned from Inoue-san that the seedless variety was your preference. _

_~Sōsuke Aizen _

The plate of grapes was huge. The plate itself was as large as a dinner plate, and the pile of grapes on top of it must have been at least eleven inches tall. And all the grapes were a nice purple color. To Ichigo's growling stomach, the grapes looked very inviting.

Now, Ichigo wasn't the kind of person to put the possibility that his enemy might try to poison him completely out of his mind. He did have the good sense to understand that if Aizen had wanted him dead, he would be dead, and most likely in a way that would involve humiliation and pain.

But Ichigo didn't exactly peg him as the type of person to use poison on someone just to kill them. Granted, Aizen was a sneaky and manipulative bastard, but wouldn't do something that took as little effort as poison. It was just too un-elaborate for Aizen to do.

So Ichigo ate the grapes after showering and changing into the arrancar uniform. The bottom of the outfit was almost exactly identical to the bottom of the Soul Reaper outfit - baggy pants that would billow around the wearer's legs when he/she walked. Well…except for the fact that they were white.

And then Ichigo had assessed the top part of the outfit.

It was white, like the pants, but it wasn't as covering. When Ichigo put it on, he noticed that it bared a huge resemblance to Grimmjow's top. The entirety of his chest was exposed, but there was cloth covering his arms and shoulders and the huge, black-rimmed collar of the jacket covered his neck up to the bottom of his ears.

Ichigo sighed and knew that there was nothing he could do about the clothes for the moment. So he collapsed on the bed and was content to just lie there for a while.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's the prologue. Again, this is my first Bleach story and I hope to get some good feedback from this. No flames, please. All flames will be used for the destruction of Orihime Inoue (I hate that chick so much) So if you're a flamer and you love Orihime, you're gonna end up killing her :) And then Ichigo will be sad (though I have no idea why) **

**Thanks for reading. ~M.M.**


	2. And So It Begins

**A/N: Here's chapter 2 of my first yaoi story. So…yeah. Thanks for reading and stuff…**

**I know that people who are waiting for me to update my other stories are probably disappointed and want me to update those before this one. But my inspiration for this story is staring me right in the face. **

**Writers are fickle, what else can I say?**

**Please note that most (if not all) of the days will be divided into two or more parts. For instance, this is Day 1 part 1~M.M.**

**Update: 8/1/2011: There is a spot near the beginning/middle that I fixed thanks to a review I got about Ichigo's personality. Thanks again.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: <strong>

**Day 1 - Part 1**

Ichigo didn't realize that he fell asleep until there was a gentle knock on the door.

He sat up so fast that the world spun, but he shook it off and called, "Come in!"

The door opened to reveal the fourth Espada, Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra looked at Ichigo for a second before speaking.

"Ichigo-sama, Aizen-sama has requested your presence in the dining hall this morning for breakfast. I am here to escort you. Aizen-sama wishes for you to be there in twenty minutes if possible, but said that you could have as much time as you need." Ulquiorra said, looking as bored as ever. "If you wish, I could leave while you take care of whatever you do in during the morning to make yourself," Ulquiorra paused as if he were searching for the right word, "presentable."

Ichigo nodded and Ulquiorra turned on his heel and left the room so Ichigo was alone once again.

He relieved himself and then showered, and then dressed in a new outfit.

Ichigo opened the door and spotted Ulquiorra leaning against the wall in the hallway. Ulquiorra started down the hall without a glance at Ichigo. Ichigo could tell the Ulquiorra thought he had better things to do than escort a shinigami around.

Ichigo tried to memorize the different hallways as he followed Ulquiorra, but he couldn't. There were just too many of them. Left, right, right, left, forward, forward, right, curve…It almost made Ichigo dizzy.

And the thing was, all the walls and all of the tile were white. It reminded Ichigo of a hospital. But a hospital had a lot more going on in its halls than Los Noches did.

The orange-haired shinigami was so lost in thought that he didn't notice Ulquiorra stop. He caught himself right before he ran into the Espada's back. Ulquiorra didn't pay him any mind.

Ulquiorra opened the door and gestured for Ichigo to walk through.

"Aizen-sama is through here. I will be waiting outside this door to escort you wherever you wish to go after you're done with breakfast." Ulquiorra informed him.

Ichigo nodded and walked through the door to the dining hall.

Sōsuke Aizen sat at the head of a table that would seat eleven with a cup of tea in his hand. He glanced up at Ichigo who still stood in the doorway. For a moment, Ichigo could have sworn that Aizen's eyes lingered on his mostly-bare chest.

"Ah, Kurosaki-kun." Aizen said casually as if he were speaking to an old friend. "Come in, come in. Why don't you sit down and I'll have Gin bring us some breakfast."

Warily, Ichigo took a seat in the chair farthest from Aizen. Aizen frowned.

"Come now, Kurosaki-kun. I don't want to have to shout to talk to you through our entire meal." Aizen indicated the chair closest to where he sat, the one on his right side. It was where the first Espada probably should have sat.

Ichigo didn't want to know what happened when you denied Sōsuke Aizen something. He sat in the chair that Aizen had motioned to quickly and quietly. He still hadn't said a word to Aizen since he made the deal.

"Your outfit suits you." Aizen said conversationally.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow and fought down a blush. What was that supposed to mean? It didn't sound like it was said sarcastically, and Ichigo didn't know why Aizen would've said anything like that if it wasn't meant to insult him. Maybe Aizen was trying to be a good host?

"Thank you." Ichigo said slowly. "Though I have a question, if that's alright with you."

"Go ahead." Aizen said, intrigued. He set his teacup down and clasped his hands together, leaning forward on his elbows.

"Why are the arrancar's clothes so…revealing?"

Aizen stayed silent for a moment. He stared at Ichigo for a few seconds. And then he…laughed?

Yes, Aizen laughed. He threw his head back and laughed. It wasn't a maniacal laugh. It wasn't a half-crazed, I'm-on-the-edge-and-I-love-it laugh. It was a joyful laugh, like he found Ichigo's question genuinely funny.

After a few very awkward minutes (at least they were awkward for Ichigo; he hadn't really intended for the question to be humorous) Aizen managed to compose himself, but Ichigo noticed that Aizen looked a bit different.

His cheeks were flushed, he was breathing hard, and he had a happy smile on his face. He actually had to wipe a tear from the corner of his eye.

"What's so funny?" Ichigo asked.

"It's just that-" Aizen stopped because Gin Ichimaru walked through the door while pushing a cart with food piled on top of it. Ichigo was delighted to see more grapes.

"Here ya go, Aizen-sama." Gin said, taking a plate from the cart and putting it in front of Aizen. Aizen nodded his thanks and Gin turned to Ichigo. He took another plate and put it in front of Ichigo. "Here ya go, Ichigo." Gin brushed off his hands and looked Ichigo in the eye. "If ya need _anythin_' just call me."

For a second, Ichigo had no idea what Gin was talking about. He had put a special emphasis on the word 'anything'...

Ichigo's eyes opened wide and his cheeks heated up so much that he resembled a tomato. Gin was implying _that_?

"G-gomen, Gin. I-uh..." Ichigo stuttered, scratching the back of his head with his right hand and looking away.

"Leave us, Gin." Aizen commanded.

Ichigo felt relieved that Aizen had stepped in when he did, and had saved him from further embarassment.

Gin left and Ichigo and Aizen finished their meal in peace.

When Ichigo was done eating, he set his eating utensils down and looked at Aizen who was wiping his mouth with a silk handkerchief.

"You never did answer my questions." Ichigo accused lightly.

Aizen put down the handkerchief and folded his hands beneath his chin once again.

"Alright, the reason that was so funny to me was because nobody has ever really questioned the uniforms before, and the question just caught me off guard. And the outfits are so revealing because…well…it would get a bit _boring _around here if they weren't, don't you agree?" Aizen smirked.

Ichigo sighed. The old, cruel, smug Aizen was back. He actually found the happy Aizen almost pleasant to be around.

"Not really, no." Ichigo answered. He stood from the table and began walking toward the door. "Thanks for breakfast. I'm going to go back to my room."

Ichigo was about five feet from the door when it suddenly burst open and a certain blue-haired sexta Espada rushed through like an angry tornado. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez glared at Ichigo before turning to yell at Aizen.

"How could you let this _scum _stay here?" Grimmjow shrieked, arm gesturing so wildly toward Ichigo that it was almost comical. "He's a shinigami! I thought you'd kill him the moment he was dragged into the throne room!"

Aizen stood calmly, but his spiritual pressure flared so much that both Grimmjow and Ichigo fell to their knees, gasping for air.

Ichigo had never felt anything like it. Not even Kenpachi's spiritual pressure held a candle to Aizen's. Ichigo was suddenly glad that he was a guest at Los Noches, and not a prisoner.

"This was my decision, Grimmjow. And as long as you are Espada, as long as you are an arrancar, your life belongs to me. You have no place to question my decision, no matter how much you distrust or disagree with it." Aizen said in a low voice as he strode towards Grimmjow. He grabbed Grimmjow's hair and yanked it so that Grimmjow was looking up at Aizen. "Understand?"

"Yes!" Grimmjow gasped out and Aizen controlled his spiritual pressure once more. Aizen released his hair. "I'm sorry, Aizen-sama." Grimmjow took a few breaths before standing, bowing, and leaving the room.

Aizen looked back at Ichigo who was obviously still dealing with the after-affects of being under a portion of Aizen's spiritual pressure. Aizen couldn't just leave Ichigo there on the floor.

Ichigo breathed. That's all. He laid on the cold tile and breathed. He found it almost impossible to think of anything. Every time he had a thought, it was just whisked right out of his mind. He couldn't see anything.

And then he was floating. Or, at least, it felt like he was floating.

The fact was that Aizen was carrying him. He had the young strawberry bridal-style in his arms and was walking as smoothly as he could so as to not jostle the traumatized boy too much.

Aizen didn't bother to tell Ulquiorra that he was taking Ichigo back to his room because his most favored Espada just followed him. They walked to Ichigo's room in silence, until Aizen gave Ulquiorra an order.

"Ulquiorra, go get an ice pack and a towel." Aizen said, and Ulquiorra instantly vanished from his side. Aizen continued down the hallway.

He reached Ichigo's room with little difficulty; it was located a few doors down from his private rooms. He'd specifically given Ichigo a room on his floor. He didn't want Ichigo to be on the same floor as those unpredictable arrancar.

Aizen managed to shift himself so that he was still holding Ichigo, but could also open the door. He turned sideways so that Ichigo wouldn't hit the doorframe, and entered. He sighed when he saw that nobody had been by to pick up Ichigo's laundry.

Aizen also made a mental note to repair Ichigo's bankai uniform. If Ichigo was released at the end of the week - which Aizen prayed he wouldn't want to be - he wouldn't want to return to the world of the living in one of the white uniforms that he would be supplied with during his stay. Though Aizen had to admit the white clothing looked better on Ichigo than his black shinigami clothes.

He put Ichigo gently down onto the bed. Ichigo was still distressed. Clearly in pain, and confused. Who wouldn't be? Ichigo's eyes were still wide open, and were obviously clearing to the point that he could see again. Aizen made the choice to help the boy a bit.

Quietly, Aizen spoke, "_Shatter, Kyōka Suigetsu_." Aizen saw Ichigo jerk slightly, unused to the feeling of his mind being invaded. Aizen could just barely feel the edge of Ichigo's mind in his own consciousness. He suppressed a smile. The boy's aura was powerful, but he was in agony. Aizen grasped Ichigo's mind firmly and began to press down on it, until the boy was barely awake.

Aizen completely forced Ichigo into unconsciousness and the young shinigami went without a fight. Aizen sighed. He should've waited until Ichigo was back in his room to scold Grimmjow. While Grimmjow was used to having Aizen's spiritual pressure bearing down on him, Ichigo was not. But Aizen had been so upset with Grimmjow for embarrassing him in front of Ichigo that he snapped.

He looked down at the sleeping strawberry and brushed some of the orange hair away from his tanned face. Then he realized that Ichigo was still fully dressed. He knew that Ichigo couldn't possibly be comfortable (at least that was what Aizen was trying to convince himself) in that shirt, so he took the liberty of removing it for him. The pants were fine; they were baggy enough.

Aizen also removed Ichigo's shoes for him so he didn't get any dirt on the comforter of the bed (though there was no dirt on the bottom of the shoes because the hallways were always clean) and put them on the floor by the bed. He threw the shirt over the back of the chair in front of the desk.

While doing all this, Aizen couldn't help but stare at Ichigo's toned and tanned chest. He hadn't expected the boy to have such sculpted muscles. Sure, they weren't bulging and huge, but they were the perfect size for Ichigo's frame. He was still a teenager; he was tall and gangly and awkward.

But even Aizen's musings of the boy didn't stop what happened next. His long-fingered hand reached out and trailed lightly down the base of Ichigo's neck, over his sternum, and then traveled down the center of his chest. He admired the smoothness of the shinigami's skin. Honestly, he'd expected him to be riddled with scars. But he had none.

Ichigo shivered and Aizen froze. Aizen removed his hand and gently pushed into Ichigo's mind again. Surprise, surprise - he was dreaming about being crushed by Aizen's spiritual pressure. Though Aizen felt mildly disappointed that he hadn't evoked any emotion by touching Ichigo, he also felt guilty that he had caused Ichigo that much distress.

Aizen went sifting through Ichigo's memories. When he found the one about him punishing Grimmjow, he destroyed it. This caused Ichigo to gasp lightly in pain, but the dream stopped. Aizen ran his fingers through Ichigo's hair to try and soothe him. He was surprised to feel Ichigo nuzzle his hand.

Ichigo turned his head in his sleep so that Aizen's palm was flat against his smooth cheek. Aizen was amazed. Ichigo had no blemishes anywhere on his face. He had skin that would make an angel weep.

Ichigo looked so much younger when he was sleeping. And, though some may think it impossible, he looked very innocent and vulnerable without his usual scowl.

Aizen decided to leave before he was unable to control himself around Ichigo. He looked at Ichigo for a while before turning to the door.

Just as he was walking down the hallway to the throne room, Ulquiorra appeared with the ice pack and towel. Aizen managed to put his indifferent mask back on his face before Ulquiorra noticed anything.

"Wrap the ice pack in the towel and put it on Kurosaki-kun's forehead. He'll be awake in a few hours. When he does, escort him to the training grounds. I will be there as well." Aizen said as he continued to walk.

Ulquiorra nodded and bowed before darting off to do as Aizen asked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, that was the first part! Am I the only one here thinking, "Good God that was an eventful morning!" Well, it was. And I don't really care. So, in the next chapter, Ichigo will be awake and wanting an explanation as to why his memory has holes in it. Tehehe…**

**I hope you got a bit of a taste of what Aizen wants his and Ichigo's relationship to be. Again, this is my first yaoi. So if I'm doing things wrong…sorry, and don't flame me. **

**Thanks for reading, and the next chapter will be up sometime tomorrow *glances at clock and sees that its 2:30 in the morning* or today, whichever it is. I might just spend all night/morning writing…and then my mom will be all pissed at me even though it's summer vacation…**

**~M.M.**


	3. Dirty Little Secret

**A/N: I am so sorry for this being so late: I'm in Wisconsin right now and the weather is horrible (it's like 80 degrees at midnight here) and my grandparents (that's who I'm visiting) only got wireless internet today, so...yeah. I already had this chapter written, I just couldn't get internet to upload it. Sorry! **

**Thanks to my reviewers and those who have read this story even if you didn't review. I'm still greatful for everything you guys do! Arigato gozaimasu! **

**This chapter is rated M for Ichigo's filthy mouth! If you don't like foul language, press the back key or whatever you can do to get back to the Archive. ~M.M.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:<strong>

**Day 1 - Part 2**

_Ow…my head…_Ichigo thought as he drifted slowly back to consciousness. _What the fuck happened last night…?_

Ichigo reached a hand up to his forehead and encountered an ice pack wrapped in a towel. Well, that would explain why his head felt like frozen lead, but not why there was an almost painful tightness in his chest.

For a few moments, Ichigo was left to ponder what exactly had happened. Until there came a muffled voice from outside.

"I'm coming in."

The door opened and Ulquiorra dead-looking green eyes peered into the darkness at Ichigo.

"I've been instructed to have you brought to Aizen-sama's training grounds. Follow me." Ulquiorra said, disappearing from the doorway, leaving Ichigo to chase after him.

"Hey! Wait up!" Ichigo yelled. He threw the ice pack down onto the bed and sprinted after Ulquiorra. Once he caught up, he grabbed Ulquiorra's arm. "How did I get back into my room? What happened after breakfast with Aizen? And why can't I remember it?"

Ichigo was more than pissed when Ulquiorra jerked his arm back and continued walking.

"Aizen-sama has instructed me to bring you to his training grounds." Ulquiorra repeated. "I was given no further explanation or instruction."

Ichigo sighed and scratched his head.

"Can you at least tell me how long it's been since I- uh, fell asleep?" Ichigo said, stumbling slightly over the sentence. He had no idea how he'd fallen asleep in the first place…

"It's been four hours, twenty-five minutes, and eleven-point-five seconds since you 'fell asleep.'" Ulquiorra said. "Which would make the current time one o'clock in the afternoon."

Ichigo nodded and muttered a quick "thank you."

Ulquiorra led Ichigo down the halls again, but this time in almost the exact opposite direction.

They stopped at a huge white (who wasn't expecting that?) door. Ulquiorra knocked twice to signify that he was entering, and then opened the door.

"Aizen-sama, I have brought Ichigo-sama." Ulquiorra said as he bowed and then moved to stand in the corner.

Ichigo felt some relief when he realized that he wouldn't be left alone with Aizen. Which meant that Ichigo was extremely surprised when Ulquiorra began to disintegrate right before his eyes.

Ichigo turned to Aizen who had a smug smirk on his lips once again. Ichigo narrowed his eyes and pointed an accusing finger at Aizen.

"When did you-" A strong hand grabbed his wrist and spun him around. Aizen was standing before him. Ichigo glanced over his shoulder to see Aizen still standing there.

"When did I what, Kurosaki-kun?" Aizen purred.

_I can't tell which one is real! _Ichigo thought frantically, trying to escape Aizen's grip.

"What the fuck are you trying to do, ya bastard?" Ichigo asked. He shifted around, twisting his wrist.

Aizen's eyes darkened and he squeezed Ichigo's wrist until it was so painful he could hardly stand. Ichigo fell to his knees in front of Aizen.

"I had Ulquiorra go away right after he opened the door. You didn't realize this because you were under Kyōka Suigetsu's power. Now, Kurosaki-kun, you are a guest in my home. I don't think it's very nice," Aizen punctuated the word 'nice' with a powerful squeeze to Ichigo's wrist, "of you to be calling me names."

"Sorry." Ichigo ground out from between his teeth.

"Sorry to whom?" Aizen pressed.

"S-sorry…Aizen…sama…."

Aizen smirked and let go of Ichigo's hand.

"That's the kind of respect that I want you to demonstrate to everyone here that is above you, Kurosaki-kun." Aizen said.

"Fuck you." Ichigo muttered. He cradled his injured wrist to his chest and winced when he felt how raw the skin was there.

Aizen's grin widened.

"Okay." Aizen said.

Ichigo stiffened. "W-wait, that's n-not what I meant - I just - it's just an expression!"

"Come now, Kurosaki-kun. I know all about your little secret. I've been watching you all your life…I've noticed how you never really look at girls…And," Aizen paused and bent down so that his mouth was almost on Ichigo's ear, "I know that you were lying to Gin this morning."

"H-how did you know that!" Ichigo exclaimed, fighting a blush

"I didn't…until now." Aizen said snidely.

"Gah! _You motherfuckingasshole_!" Ichigo's sentence ran together so that it was almost impossible to distinguish actual words.

Something pressed hard on the back of Ichigo's neck and he slumped forward onto the ground.

"Hmmm….turns out I like it better when you're unconscious, Kurosaki-kun…"

**A/N: That's the end of day 1. I hope you liked it. And that was only day 1! There are several more to go, so don't worry :) **

**Updated Notice: Not all the days are going to be divided into two parts. And not all the days are going to have their own chapter. I might just do a time skip if the days become to much alike. **

**Poor Kurosaki-kun…always getting knocked out…~M.M.**


	4. Deal or no Deal

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope people actually read this A/N, because I have some interesting stuff to let you know! (I don't usually read the A/Ns, though…so I guess I can't tell you to…) **

**I feel so bad for Ichigo…Aizen-sama is always knocking him unconscious. We're starting off this chapter with the introduction of a well-known Espada (The introduction for him in my story, anyway). **

**By the way, I'm going to call Ichigo's inner Hollow Hichigo Shirosaki because I really don't want to write it the other way, and I don't want to call him 'Hollow.'**

**BACK TO THE POINT! This is day 2 part 1. It starts off with a different point of view than we're used to… :) ~M.M.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: <strong>

**Day 2 Part 1**

Aizen knew almost everything that had to do with Hueco Mundo, Los Noches included. So, as you can imagine, he was very surprised (though he did his best not to show it) when Nnoitora came into the throne room asking about Ichigo. Tesla followed slightly behind him, choosing to stay near the door in case things got messy.

"Lord Aizen, if I may, why's the strawberry here?" Nnoitora asked. His tone was just as conniving and slimy-sounding as ever. It was almost obvious that he was planning _something_.

"Nnoitora, what would you say if I told you it was a part of my next brilliant plan?" Aizen countered, voice colder than ice. Nnoitora had to suppress a shudder.

"I-I would say that it's probably a wonderful plan and I'd be glad to assist you with anything if you wanted me to." Nnoitora somehow managed to regain his composure and bowed slightly at the waist to Aizen.

"Good. There's something I need you to do. I would very much _appreciate _it," Aizen emphasized the word appreciate, "if you would tell the other Espada- no. If you would tell all the arrancars that you can find that Ichigo Kurosaki is not a guest for today. Today, he will be…"

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Ichigo sat up feeling dizzy again. What was with that crazy bastard and knocking him out? He looked around and saw that he was still in the training room, right where he'd fallen down.

Well, that would explain the soreness in his neck and the tightness in his back. He got to his feet and stretched.

_Swish!_

Ichigo heard the unmistakable sound of someone removing a sword from its sheath and froze. He turned to his right to see a blue-haired Espada taking out his zanpaku-tō and running a hand along the blade.

"I hope you know that Aizen's gonna kill ya anyway. Don't matter what kind of deal ya got with 'im." Grimmjow said casually, as if he were discussing the weather.

"Why are you here, Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked. He didn't care for whatever mind game Grimmjow was playing; he just wanted him to go away.

"Just thought I'd do the boss a favor and get ya outta the way now." Grimmjow disappeared, and then reappeared behind Ichigo a second later. Ichigo barely dodged Grimmjow's blade.

_Damn, he's fast…_Ichigo thought. He looked around for anything that could be used as a weapon.

Because it was a training room, there were several wooden swords on the walls, along with what Ichigo believed to be a real sword. He turned his back on Grimmjow for a second and tried to dash to the wall of training equipment, but Grimmjow's zanpaku-tō sliced across his back a second later.

The wound spurted blood uncontrollably and Ichigo clenched his teeth against the pain, but he remained standing.

_Hey, King…_

Ichigo's eyes widened. No, no, no, no no no! Not Hichigo! Not now!

_King, y'know I can make 'im stop bothering you… _

Ichigo felt Hichigo slowly gain control of his body as he was forced into his Inner World. Ichigo tried to get his control back, but he found that he couldn't.

_Crap. _Ichigo thought. _Damn. Shit. Fuck. _

Hichigo grinned and turned to face Grimmjow who had a look of surprise on his face at Hichigo's newly-formed half-mask.

"Hello." Hichigo said in his scrambled-sounding voice. Grimmjow stumbled back a step in shock.

"Who the _hell _are you?" Grimmjow snarled, anger quickly taking the place of surprise.

"The name's Hichigo Shirosaki. I gotta feeling that ya've got a problem with my king, so I'm gonna teach ya a lesson for 'im." Hichigo laughed. "Get ready, arrancar! You'll be mincemeat by the time I'm done with ya!"

Hichigo flash-stepped over to the wall and picked up the metal sword. He weighed it in his hand before swinging it at the wall and breaking the wall in half.

"I 'spose this'll do…" Hichigo turned and flash-stepped again.

Grimmjow looked around himself warily. This wasn't something he'd ever seen before; he wasn't sure how fast or how strong this new enemy was. He got his answer when Hichigo appeared before him again, swinging the sword wildly.

He slashed Grimmjow's face and the right side of his chest diagonally, just barely missing his arm. Hichigo rammed his elbow into Grimmjow's head and Grimmjow fell to one knee.

"Had enough, ya damn blueberry?" Hichigo asked as he spun his sword like a baton. He stopped the sword and grinned widely. "Or d'ya wanna be cut up some more?"

"Shut up." Grimmjow growled, holding his wound with one hand and his sword with the other.

"That reminds me! I thought ya'd lost an arm! Who did that to ya again?" Hichigo taunted.

"I said shut up!" Grimmjow launched himself at Hichigo who just blocked his sword and punched his stomach. "Ack!"

Grimmjow laid on the floor coughing for a while. When he finally got his breath back, Hichigo was sitting on a piece of the broken wall looking bored.

"I'm gonna go. There ain't anything for me to do here anymore…I think your lesson's over now…" Hichigo said as he stood and walked into the hall, tossing the sword almost carelessly over his shoulder.

It landed a few feet from where Grimmjow lay.

Hichigo sauntered down the hallways until he came to two huge double doors. He smirked. He'd finally get the meet the man that caused his king so much grief…

Hichigo pushed open the doors to see Sōsuke Aizen sitting on a white throne.

"Hello, Aizen." Hichigo said, his grin almost splitting his face in two. "I hear ya've taken King prisoner."

"By 'King' do you mean Ichigo Kurosaki?" Aizen asked as he polished off a glass of wine.

"Yeah. King's been real upset lately. His Inner World's been all rainy. Now, I like rain just as much as the next guy, but when there's so much I never see the sky, I hate it. And the only way to make it stop raining is for King to be happy. I'd rather him be happy and ignorant than to be angry and knowledgeable, ya know what I'm saying?" Hichigo asked.

"What exactly do you want me to do about it?" Aizen stood from his throne.

"I'd like ya to make it stop raining. Just for a day. However you can. Doesn't matter to me. I just want it to be dry." Hichigo said.

"I can handle that." Aizen's mind had already formulated a plan. This was exactly the scenario that he needed to get it to work. "You'll have your rain-free day soon, Hollow."

"The name's Hichigo."

"Hichigo, then. It doesn't make a difference to me what your name is." Aizen muttered.

"GET OUT OF MY BODY!" Ichigo's furious voice came. A hand reached up and pulled of the half-mask.

Ichigo's mask fell, broken, to the ground where it shattered further and disappeared. Ichigo sighed in relief, but froze when he spotted Aizen taking out his zanpaku-tō.

"Did you know, Kurosaki-kun, that Kyōka Suigetsu can not only create illusions and destroy memories, but can withhold memories as well? So, if I wanted to erase your mind of everything that happened in the past, all of your thoughts and actions, I could do so. And then I could return those memories to you. But, unfortunately, you'd have the memories of what you did when you were under the influence of my hypnosis." Aizen paused. "Are you following me so far, Kurosaki-kun?"

"If Renji was able to resist your hypnosis, then so will I!" Ichigo declared.

Aizen almost raised an eyebrow at Ichigo's stubbornness.

"On the contrary, Kurosaki-kun, you've already given in to my hypnosis." Aizen smirked as Ichigo's eyes widened. "Now, I've made a deal with your inner Hollow. He gets a day in your Inner World without rain. Do you know what I get?"

Ichigo shook his head numbly and felt a sensation rising in him. It coated the inside of his mouth, preventing speech, and it put a fog over his brain. Ichigo felt strangely disconnected from his body. He felt his feet walk forward to where Aizen sat. Aizen wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist and pulled him up to sit upon his lap.

"I get a passive, obedient, submissive subordinate who will do everything I say." Aizen whispered in Ichigo's ear. "_Shatter, Kyōka Suigetsu_."

Ichigo let out an ear-piercing scream as his mind was invaded and all of his memories were taken forcibly from his mind and stored in Kyōka Suigetsu's hilt. Ichigo slumped forward onto Aizen's chest and Aizen tightened his arms around him.

Kyōka Suigetsu was having fun, taking away Ichigo's memories left and right. Aizen's zanpaku-tō was either eager to please its master or thoroughly enjoyed causing people pain.

Aizen looked up when Gin came through the door, his always-smiling face looking curiously at Ichigo.

"Has Nnoitora told everyone?" Aizen asked his second-in-command.

Gin's smile somehow became even more sly as he answered:

"Yes, Aizen-taicho. Nnoitora has told everyone that for today, Ichigo Kurosaki is to be considered your lover."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ooooooo…..Aizen-sama really does plan ahead for everything, doesn't he? That ending even kind of surprised me. Well, yeah. I just really wanted to use this next chapter story as an excuse to make one of those fics where Ichigo forgets everything and ends up with Aizen. Those are my favorite kind of Bleach fics, I have to admit. **

**Hope you liked this! Next chapter is going to be something that I'll have a hard time doing, because Ichigo and Aizen will both be very OUT OF CHARACTER! **

**Wish me luck! ~M.M.**


	5. Waking Up

**A/N: Alright! Thanks for reading! I'm glad with the response that I got! Arigato gozaimasu! Alright, here's the next chapter of 'By the Seventh Day.' Geez…I didn't know that yaoi got so much attention. I guess nowadays, anything goes. **

**This is going to be the last part of this day. **

**Thanks again for reading and here's chapter 5. ~M.M.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: <strong>

**Day 2 - Part 2**

Warm. Something was warm. And moving through Ichigo's hair. It was soft, but hard at the same time. It was someone's hand. Every once in a while, the hand's fingers would graze against his scalp, making him shiver.

It felt like there was something very important he was supposed to remember, something that was forgotten that he needed to know - but he couldn't bring himself to care. He was too comfortable where he was.

"Ichigo," a very warm, pleasant voice, "it's time for you to wake up."

_Ichigo? Is that my name? _Ichigo asked himself. _That's odd…_

Ichigo's eyelids fluttered, and he opened them only to find that everything was blurry and the light hurt his eyes. So he moved himself closer to whatever he was leaning against and buried his face in something that was soft.

The warm, pleasant voice chuckled. The hand stopped moving and Ichigo quietly whined in protest. That hand snaked between Ichigo and the thing he was leaning against and grabbed his chin gently and tilted his head up.

Ichigo's eyes cleared after a minute and he saw a very handsome man. He had dark brown hair and eyes, and had a gentle smile on his face.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked before he could stop himself.

"I am Sōsuke Aizen. I am your creator. I saved you from being eaten by an evil spirit, a Hollow, and made you even more powerful than you had been. You lost your memory because you disobeyed my orders and you hit your head." Aizen said calmly as he put his hand on the back of Ichigo's head.

Ichigo practically purred with delight.

"And…who am I?" Ichigo asked, despite the distraction of skillful fingers running through his bright orange hair.

"You are Ichigo Kurosaki. My most loyal arrancar and," Aizen bent his head closer to Ichigo's, "my lover."

Ichigo's eyes widened.

"H-how can I know if that's true?" Ichigo asked, tensing. There was something about this man that he really wanted to trust, but he could just be trying to take advantage of Ichigo…

Aizen's eyes clouded with tears and he looked away.

"I thought you'd remember. I thought you'd remember how much I love you and that you love me back…" Aizen said sadly.

Ichigo wanted to be distrusting. He really did, but the expression that Sōsuke wore was just too heartbreaking for it not to be real.

So Ichigo shrugged and did the thing that he thought lovers would do to cheer each other up. He clasped one hand against the back of Sōsuke's head and turned him back to face him.

"What are you- mmmph!" Ichigo had taken advantage of Sōsuke's open mouth and kissed him.

At first, he was shocked that Ichigo would do something like that so suddenly. And then he began to respond. Sōsuke's hand tightened in Ichigo's hair pulled him even closer.

Ichigo's lips were very soft and moist, as Aizen had expected.

Almost as soon as it had begun, it ended. Ichigo pulled away but leaned his forehead against Aizen's. His mint-scented breath washed over Aizen's face.

"I'm sorry, Sōsuke." Ichigo said. "I was just a bit confused cuz my memory's gone. I didn't mean to make you sad."

Aizen's head was still reeling. He was so happy and confused. Ichigo had just kissed him. _Ichigo _had kissed him. _Of his own free will_.

Well, technically, it wasn't his own free will. But there was potential for it to be. Aizen was seriously considering leaving Ichigo this way.

And then Aizen looked at Ichigo's eyes. There was no fire in them. There was understanding, and there was love, but there was no fire.

There was nothing that made Ichigo himself in his eyes. Nothing at all. And that's when Aizen decided.

_Ichigo Kurosaki, you are going to be mine by the seventh day of this week. You are going to be mine and you are going to chose me over everyone else. And Kyōka Suigetsu won't do anything to force you. _Aizen thought to himself.

Aizen thought over his plan and then chuckled quietly to himself. He still had the rest of the day to make sure that Hichigo got his rain-free Inner World…..

Ichigo looked up at him with wide brown eyes.

"What is it, Sōsuke?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh, nothing for you to worry about, Ichigo." Aizen placed his hand on Ichigo's cheek and moved to steal another kiss.

Ichigo happily let him.

* * *

><p>Ichigo was so bored for the rest of the day. He lounged on Sōsuke's lap while Sōsuke lounged on his throne. Almost the entire time, Ichigo was napping.<p>

He had no idea why, but the back of his head hurt and it still felt like there was something that he couldn't remember…

Every time he tried to remember, Sōsuke's hand brushed his cheek or his hair and he would forget all about it. Sōsuke's hand left a heated path wherever it touched Ichigo's skin.

"What is it, Ichigo?" Sōsuke asked finally.

"Nothing, Sōsuke. Everything's fine." Ichigo said. He could almost feel the memories in the back of his head. But every time he tried to latch onto one, they would slip away like trying to grab a wet bar of soap.

"Don't give me that crap." Sōsuke's eyes flashed. "There's something bothering you. I want to know _what _it is, and I want to know _now_."

The demanding/almost angry tone that Sōsuke used sent shivers down Ichigo's spine. He shook his head to clear it and looked up at Sōsuke. Sōsuke was looking down at him with hard, determined eyes.

But they were also concerned.

Sōsuke could tell that he was getting nowhere, so he decided to switch tactics. He let out a sigh.

"_Please _tell me what's wrong, Ichigo. If I don't know what it is, I can't help you. And I really, really want to help. Please? For me?"

Ichigo looked at Sōsuke, silently pleaded for him to leave it alone. When Sōsuke's resolve hardened in his eyes, Ichigo sighed.

"Fine. Not having my memory is bugging me. What was I like before this? Did I have any friends? What was my human life like?" Ichigo reached a hand up to run it through his hair.

Sōsuke snatched that hand right out of the air and brought it to his mouth to kiss the palm gently.

"You shouldn't concern yourself with that kind of thing, Ichigo. From what I heard, your human life was exceptionally boring. There's really nothing to discuss on the subject." Sōsuke said.

Ichigo really didn't care. As long as Sōsuke said it didn't matter, it didn't matter.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Several Hours Later ~<strong>

* * *

><p>Sōsuke carried a sleeping strawberry to the guest room in which Ichigo had taken up residence. Ichigo had fallen asleep again on Sōsuke's lap. Sōsuke didn't like how submissive Ichigo was when he didn't have any memories.<p>

The Los Noches leader laid Ichigo down on his bed and stroked a hand over his face lovingly. He sighed. He was going to have to give Ichigo his memories back now…

And one could only guess how that was going to turn out.

"Restore, Kyōka Suigetsu." Sōsuke muttered, watching as a powerful barrier enveloped his would-be lover and memories - in the form of small blue wisps - dissolved into Ichigo's head.

Sōsuke spared one backwards glance at Ichigo, and then lifted his head to what would have been the heavens.

_Please, Kami-sama. Please let my plan work._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know, I know. Aizen doesn't pray. But I figured, hey, if there was a time to pray, it would be that the one you love would fall in love with you, right? Yeah. **

**So there you have it. That was chapter five, and part 2 of Day 2. Next is day 3 part 1. And we get to see Ichigo's reaction to Aizen's mind-control…**

**oooooooooooooohhh…**

**~M.M.**


	6. Hypnotism Never Felt So Good

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. I've been updating a lot more regularly now, and I have no idea why…**

**There's also a poll on my profile, or there should be, that asks whether or not I should put a lemon between Aizen and Ichigo somewhere. Ya know how it works. Hell no, no, yes, or hell yes. So, yea. Vote, please!**

**I want to thank all of my wonderful reviewers, you guys inspire me to do what I do. :) So thanks. Read on! **

**Here's chapter six! ~M.M.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: <strong>

**Day 3 - Part 1**

Sōsuke Aizen was pulled out of his mind's inner-workings by some shouting that came from the hallway. The angry sounds ran a distant bell in Aizen's mind and he sat up a little straighter.

"_Let me through here, dammit!"_

"_I'm afraid I can't do that, Ichigo-sama." _

Ichigo and Ulquiorra? Aizen wondered. His eyes widened when he realized what Ichigo must have been angry about.

"I need to see your Lord, now let me the hell through!" Ichigo growled. There was a loud thump following his sentence, and then the huge white doors were pushed open roughly.

The angry orange-haired shinigami stared up at Aizen with fury painted clearly on his face. Ichigo's fists clenched and unclenched by his sides as he spoke through gritted teeth.

"_What the fuck is wrong with you_? You've got a lotta nerve, doing that to me! I don't care if you conspired with Hichigo or not, that was _not fucking okay_! I never want to speak to you, or see your ugly face ever again! You're a _horrible _person, you know that? Taking advantage of me when I was like that! I can't believe I lost my first kiss to the likes of _you_!" Ichigo seethed.

Aizen tried desperately to keep his cool and say something that was…well…Aizen-ish.

"If you'll remember correctly, Kurosaki-kun, you kissed me." Aizen stated smartly.

Oops…wrong answer.

Ichigo now trembled with rage. He was angry as hell, and the fact that Aizen was doing nothing about it, not even trying to apologize, made him bow his head. A few frustrated tears leaked out of his eyes.

"I hate you." Ichigo muttered, so quietly that Aizen couldn't hear him. Then, more loudly, "I fuckin' hate you, Sōsuke Aizen!"

Aizen was surprised to see the tears streaming down Ichigo's face, but even more surprised that Ichigo said he hated him. He blinked a few times and he opened his mouth as if to say something, but Ichigo turned on his heel and stormed out of the room, still pissed off.

"My, my. He really told ya off, didn't he?" Gin's annoyingly coy voice came floating in from where he was eavesdropping on the conversation.

Aizen stared at the place where Ichigo had been for a long while. "What should I do, Gin?" He sounded so sad and so broken. Gin looked at him in surprise.

"I'd give him time to cool down and think things over. I'm sure that you two ended on a good note yesterday, right? Well, maybe if Berry-Boy searches his memories, he'll find that he might've enjoyed your company." Gin said.

"I'll let him have a day. If he's not 'cooled down' by then, I'll-"

"Aizen-sama." Gin interrupted he actually opened his eyes and stopped smiling. "Manipulating and twisting things isn't going to get you anywhere. Try showing some compassion. What you did to Ichi-Berry really wasn't that nice, and he's real upset."

Gin turned to go back to where he had been and vanished.

Aizen sat back and considered his second's words.

Compassion? Hm….he could try that….

~*****((((())))*****~

Ichigo flopped down on his bed - he still had no idea how he managed to trek through the corridors enough to get to his room - and screamed into a pillow. It was something his dad told him to do whenever he got stressed.

And Ichigo didn't feel any better. At all. His head was still throbbing like someone was pounding on it with a sledgehammer, his anger made adrenaline flow through his veins like lava (which also made him shake) and he didn't know what to do with himself.

To be completely honest with himself, Ichigo admitted that if he never spoke to Aizen again, (and he prayed to Kami-sama that he wouldn't have to) he was probably also diminishing his chances of leaving Hueco Mundo alive.

After several minutes of contemplation, Ichigo had a bright idea. He could just go into his Inner World and as Zangetsu what to do.

With a familiar-feeling tug on his mind, he was standing on the blue, sideways buildings of his Inner World.

But what he saw was not Zangetsu. It was Hichigo Shirosaki, leaning against what would've been Zangetsu's pole. _His sword wasn't drawn_, Ichigo noticed, _and he seems to be very interested in those fingernails of his_.

"Shiro!" Ichigo called, walking over. If the Hollow didn't draw his sword, neither would Ichigo. "What's going on? Where's Zangetsu?"

"Hey, King. Yeah, don't worry, I'm fine thanks for askin'." Hichigo said sarcastically. "Haven't seen you in a while, King. Whatcha doin' here?"

"I need to talk to Zangetsu. Where is he?" Ichigo asked. Hichigo rolled his eyes.

"I thought we already had this conversation. I am Zangetsu. We're one person. So tell me what's on your mind." Hichigo demanded, sitting down on the blue window and patting the spot next to him.

With a reluctant sigh, Ichigo sat down. He looked at his Inner Hollow's gold-on-black eyes

"Wow. Didn't exactly expect ya to do that, King. Usually, ya'd do the exact opposite of what I tell ya. There really is somethin' botherin' you." Hichigo said in awe.

"Why would you do that?" Ichigo asked. His hands, which were in his lap, clenched into fists and then unclenched slowly.

"Do what?"

"Make a deal with Aizen! You had absolutely no right to do that!" Ichigo cried.

"Y'know, King, ya woulda died if I hadn't stepped in with your little fight with Grimmjow. Ya didn't even have your zanpaku-tō, ya didn't stand a chance." Hichigo declared.

"I don't care! I would rather die than live without knowing about my past or my relationships to other people!"

"Uhh…King…you really probably wouldn't care. Y'know, cuz you'd be too busy doing it with-" "Shut up, Shiro! I knew I shouldn't have asked you!" Ichigo forced his way out of his Inner World and found himself in a meditating position on his bed. How had that happened?

"Snapped out of your trance, have you?"

Ichigo whirled to see Ulquiorra The Espada was standing near the door with a cart of food being pushed by one of the Numeros.

"Eat." Ulquiorra ordered, gesturing at the cart of food.

"No."

"Either you eat by yourself, or I will shove the food down your throat or feed you intravenously. I don't want to have to do that, but because Aizen-sama wants you alive, I would have no choice. I'll be back in an hour. If you haven't eaten by then, I will not hesitate to force-feed you." Ulquiorra spun on his heel and the Numeros followed after him after a hasty bow to Ichigo.

Ichigo just buried his face in one of his pillows and screamed again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, I know that that's a VERY short chapter, but I never said that the chapters would all be the same length. Next chapter is going to be interesting, I promise. This, honestly, was pretty much filler. **

**So yeah, check out that poll on my profile and vote, please. I need to know!**

**~M.M.**


	7. YOU TURNED ME INTO A WHAT!

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! I'm happy with the response I've gotten so far with this story. I've gotten 2,000 hits already! (not reviews, hits) But thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorited and subscribed. You guys rock :) **

**The poll on my profile is still up, and I encourage the people that have FanFiction accounts on this site to vote! I need to know what you guys think! I want to know if you think there should be a lemon in this story! Right now, the results of the poll are as follows: **

**1) Hell yea! (6 votes)**

**2) Yes (4 votes)**

**3) No (1 vote) **

**4) Hell no! (0 votes) **

**I know you're going to hate me for this chapter, I just know it! But you'll have to bear with me and suffer through it. Sorry. No flames, please!**

**~M.M.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: <strong>

**Day 3 Part 2**

Ichigo sat on his bed for the next hour. He resisted eating the food - even though his stomach was screaming at him to devour it - and stared at the wall. The blank, white wall.

_How come everything has to be white? _Ichigo wondered. _White is the color of Hichigo. And I sure as hell don't need to think about him. At least, I don't want to. _

The young shinigami sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face. Goddamn Sōsuke-fucking-Aizen. Ichigo had vivid memories of having his tongue in Aizen's warm, slick mouth-

Ichigo shook his head to stop that thought train right there. He didn't enjoy it one bit. (That's what he told himself, at least.)

He fell backwards on his bed and knotted his fingers through his hair. Which he instantly regretted. Images of Aizen winding his skillful hands through his hair plagued his mind.

"GAH! JUST STOP IT!" Ichigo screamed at himself.

"You haven't eaten." Ulquiorra's cold voice came from behind him. Ichigo turned to see the cuarta Espada with a frown on his lips. "I told you what I would do if you didn't eat on your own."

"I don't need to eat. I'm not hungry!" Ichigo protested. Ulquiorra's eyes flashed.

"Whether or not you are hungry, you are going to eat. It is your duty to stay alive because Aizen-sama wants you to be." Ulquiorra declared. He grabbed both of Ichigo's hands in one of his and forced them back so they were against the headboard.

Ulquiorra secured Ichigo's wrists to the headboard with a piece of cord he'd had in his pocket. He grabbed a bowl of soup (now cold, of course) and opened Ichigo's mouth and kept it open by pressing on either side of Ichigo's jaw.

Slowly, so as to not choke the boy, Ulquiorra tilted the bowl so that some of the soup spilled into Ichigo's mouth. Ulquiorra could see that Ichigo was resisting heavily; trying to turn his head away, not swallowing, kicking his legs wildly. Ulquiorra sighed. This was going to be more work than he had originally thought.

So Ulquiorra closed Ichigo's mouth forcefully and clapped a hand over the boy's nose and mouth.

"I'm not letting you breathe until you swallow." Ulquiorra stated flatly. He moved his other hand down to Ichigo's throat and started stroking it, encouraging him to swallow.

Once the rest of the food from the cart had been put inside Ichigo, Ulquiorra untied Ichigo and left without another word.

Ichigo curled himself into a ball on his bed, feeling more violated than he had ever felt in his life.

* * *

><p><strong>DAY 4<strong>

**DAY 5**

* * *

><p>Yes, the next two days progressed much the same as Day 3 had, with Ulquiorra coming in and feeding Ichigo (against his will) three times a day and Ichigo sleeping. But no matter how much he slept, he couldn't rid his dreams of Aizen. He couldn't rid his thoughts of Aizen, either. More and more, Ichigo found himself craving the soft touch of Aizen's steady hands.<p>

And, even though Ichigo slept often, the bags underneath his eyes only grew larger and more prominent on his gaunt face. Whenever Ichigo looked in the mirror, he was reminded of a zombie. His cheeks seemed hollowed, his eyes looked dead, and his hair had gotten so unkempt because of his lack of showering that it was greasy and disgusting.

So for the first time in a couple days (or at least Ichigo thought it was a couple days. How much time had passed again?) Ichigo jumped into the shower and scrubbed himself until there was no remaining grime or grease or oil.

When he stepped out of the shower into the still-white bathroom, he noticed that he looked a bit better. More relaxed.

And it was true. He hadn't realized that his muscles had been so tense until he felt the hot water pouring down his back.

And then Ichigo dressed. He actually slipped on a new pair of pants, and a jacket that covered him a bit more than his original one. He didn't know why, but he thought - for some weird reason - he would need it.

Ulquiorra came in, about an hour earlier than he should have. Ichigo was sitting on his bed, bored out of his mind.

"Aizen-sama requests your presence, Ichigo-sama." Ulquiorra said, gesturing for the strawberry to follow him into the hallway.

"Hai. Arigato." Ichigo replied as he stood and wandered about five paces behind Ulquiorra.

The throne room looked the same as always, of course (or at least it was the same as Ichigo remembered) despite the fact that there was almost nobody in there besides Aizen. He looked with pained eyes down at Ichigo.

"I've been extremely frustrated with you over these past few days, Kurosaki-kun." Aizen stood from his throne and walked down the steps to where Ichigo stood. Ulquiorra instantly went to stand against the wall. "Do you want to know why?"

"U-uh…Yes?" Ichigo was hesitant on his answer for one reason - he had no idea what Aizen was going to say next.

"You refused to eat. Ulquiorra told me that your condition was deteriorating every hour because you were under too much stress." Aizen said as he reached out a hand to touch Ichigo's face. His tan fingers stopped just inches from the shinigami's skin. "I was worried, and frustrated."

Ichigo slapped Aizen's hand away. Aizen's eyes hardened.

"You know, Kurosaki-kun, if your attitude doesn't improve, I might just have to do something that will be regretted later." Aizen said. His voice was a low growl as he looked at the orange-haired teenager before him.

Ichigo felt completely and utterly helpless. He didn't have a zanpaku-tō, and he had no idea how to use Kidou. The only thing he could use against Aizen were his fighting skills, and even those were lacking because of his lack of training for several days.

He was screwed.

Aizen inwardly smiled at the sudden change in Ichigo's eyes. He knew he was defeated. He just knew it.

So Aizen turned to Ulquiorra - who had been standing rather patiently, mind you - and gave a short, sharp nod. The cuarta Espada nodded back once.

Ichigo watched the silent exchange with a new spark of interest and fear. What were they planning?

Ulquiorra used sonido to get behind Ichigo, and then grabbed him by his waist and slung him over one shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

The air was instantly knocked out of Ichigo's lungs as it was his stomach and diaphragm that had hit Ulquiorra's shoulder. Ichigo let out a loud cough and Ulquiorra was off again.

The unfamiliar feeling of sonido, though it was a lot like shunpo, made Ichigo's head spin. He still had no idea what was happening.

Metal. Ichigo could feel metal under his back. What was that doing there? And where the heck was he?

"You may begin, Lord Aizen." Ichigo wondered who was talking. He couldn't move his legs or his arms, so he glanced down to see that he was lying on a metal table, with his wrists and ankles strapped down with Velcro.

Suddenly, a small purpleish-blackish object in a multi-sided glass case was held before Ichigo. He remembered seeing Aizen pull it out of Rukia's soul. Almost immediately, Ichigo felt a stinging pain run through him. It felt like there was something racing through his body, through his veins and then to his heart.

(sorry if my description of what the hogyoku does isn't exactly spot-on; I really have no idea how it works.)

And then there was something filling his lungs, making it hard to breathe. Ichigo coughed and coughed, and instinctively tried to roll onto his side, but that proved futile because of the restraints.

One final cough and the fluid in Ichigo's lungs started to rush out through his mouth. He could just barely feel it hardening on his numb skin.

And, just as suddenly as it had started, it was over, and Ichigo could breathe again. He shuddered when the restraints were released and curled into a ball. When had someone stripped him of his clothing? Ichigo couldn't remember. But he was cold now.

"Wh…what…" Ichigo tried to ask. But he couldn't. His throat was raw and sore from coughing, and his vocal cords felt somewhat damaged. He hurt all over, actually, but the most painful part of him was his throat.

So Ichigo swallowed and tried again. "What…what did you do?" He asked.

Aizen's smooth voice followed.

"I turned you into an arrancar."

Ichigo's eyes widened despite his fatigue, and his head snapped up to look at Aizen, who was sporting a pleasant smile despite the current situation.

"YOU TURNED ME INTO A WHAT!"

**A/N: I know, I know. I'm late, I'm sorry. I know I was updating regularly there for a while, but then we had to go travel to get away from my relatives house to get back home. (I'm on a plane as I'm writing this) But I know that that's no real excuse. I'm a horrible a****uthor.**

**Well, that's chapter 7. And for those who don't understand the time skip, this is currently day 6. Sorry if that confused anybody. :) Thanks for reading, and I'll see you next chapter. :)**

**~M.M.**


	8. Give Me the Details

**A/N: Alright, thanks to everyone for reading! :) You guys make me so happy!**

**This is Day 6 part 2, because last chapter was day 3 part 2 and days 4 and 5. Does that make any sense? No, probably not. But that doesn't matter! I can do whatever I want!**

**I have to thank ****Safuuru**** for the idea that both this chapter and the next chapter use. So, thank you, ****Safuuru,****for the idea. **

**Current Poll Results: (Note: The way the poll won't decide right now whether or not I will write the lemon; it won't decide anything until a later chapter.) **

**Hell yea: 10 votes (There was one person who voted in a review instead of on my profile, so if you go to vote, you'll see that there's only 9 votes on there. But I didn't add an extra one.)**

**Yes: 4 votes **

**No: 1 vote**

**Hell no: 0 votes **

**Maybe: 0 votes **

**Maybe not: 0 votes**

**Thank you to all who have voted, reviewed, subscribed, favorited, and read this story. You are the people who inspire me to write, so thanks. **

**~M.M.**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 6 Part 2 <strong>

"I thought I just told you, Kurosaki-kun." Aizen said, but Ichigo couldn't hear him. He was too busy drowning himself in anger.

"Y-you seriously just-" Ichigo's throat suddenly felt even drier than usual. He clapped a hand over his mouth and tried to stifle his coughs, but he couldn't.

Aizen waited patiently through Ichigo's coughing fit. He observed the teenage arrancar that lay on the metal table before him. He was more muscular than he had been when he was just a Substitute Soul Reaper, and his orange hair was still spiky at the top but now fell to his waist. His mask fragment was on the left side of his face, and covered his forehead. There was really only one distinguishing figure besides the three red lines - a huge horn that was about twelve inches from base to tip.

Ichigo's eyes were the same shape, but the sclera had become black. Aizen was happy to see that Ichigo's irises were still the chocolate brown that he loved.

Ichigo was still curled into a ball on his side, so his manhood was covered, but his behind was on display for all of the Espada to see.

"Ulquiorra, please get me something to cover Kurosaki-kun with." Aizen ordered while still staring at Ichigo. From his peripheral vision, Aizen saw Ulquiorra bow once and then disappear with sonido.

Ulquiorra reappeared a second later, with a black bed-sheet in hand. He handed it to Aizen and then backed away to stand in line with his fellow arrancar.

Aizen draped the sheet over Ichigo's shaking form and had to hold back a scowl when Ichigo flinched away. The object of his affection was still afraid of him. Great.

"Leave us." Aizen commanded softly to the entire room.

Everyone left hastily, slightly terrified of what Aizen would do to them if they didn't.

Aizen picked up a cup of water from the counter and brought it over to Ichigo. He placed his hand on the coughing arrancar's back and helped him sit up. Then he held the cup in front of Ichigo's face until the boy's shaking hands reached up to grasp it.

Once the contents of the cup were downed, and Ichigo's throat no longer felt like it was on fire, Aizen received a dark glare from the strawberry.

"Why would you do this? What on earth could've possessed you to do this?" Ichigo snarled, sitting up and tucking the sheet tighter around himself. He was still self-conscious, especially now that he looked better than he did before.

Aizen's lips tipped up into a tight-lipped smile.

"You just don't understand, do you?" Aizen asked smugly as he moved even closer to Ichigo.

Ichigo, honestly, was getting a bit annoyed with Aizen. Aizen was always invading Ichigo's personal space.

"Do you really believe that, in your current form, your friends would welcome you back to your home with open arms?" Ichigo's eyes widened until he was almost positive they would pop out of his head.

Ichigo completely disregarded the sheet as he lunged forward to wrap his hands around Aizen's neck. Aizen didn't seem to mind at all.

"YOU LIED TO ME! YOU SAID YOU'D LET ME GO BACK HOME AT THE END OF THE WEEK!" Ichigo screamed.

"I wasn't lying when I said that." Aizen said, totally unaffected. He reached up to grasp Ichigo's wrists and forced them away from his neck. "You will be let go at the end of the week if you wish. I never said anything about your friends wanting you to be there or not. I also never said that they wouldn't hate you when you arrived back in the World of the Living."

"You…" Words failed Ichigo. "You…"

"'Me' what?" Aizen asked. "I gave you the conditions of the deal. I wasn't being dishonest or anything of the sort, Ichigo. So you really have no right to be angry with me or at me."

Aizen shifted Ichigo's wrists to hold them with only one hand and grasped Ichigo's chin with his free hand. He tilted Ichigo's head so that he was looking the newborn arrancar in the eye.

"I'll be angry if I damn well want to, Aizen!" Ichigo spat. "I cannot believe you just did that!"

"And yet the evidence that you can see and feel is indisputable. So, Ichigo," Aizen moved his gaze so that he was staring directly into Ichigo's eyes, "what will you do now?"

Aizen was so focused on Ichigo's heated stare that he didn't notice a small ball of black energy gathering on the tip of Ichigo's horn.

"…This." Ichigo said, and then the static-like buzz of a cero filled the air.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you liked it, and I'm sorry it's so late; I spent the past few days hanging out with my anime friends (AKA, my friends that enjoy anime/manga as much as I do) so I've been a bit busy. And, my school is being all retarded and making me write a book report. The thing is, they give you a list to choose from and there are NO GOOD BOOKS on the list. So I'm being forced to read a book that I don't care for. Do you know how stupid that is?**

**Sorry, I'm ranting.**

**Well, that's the last chapter.**

**….**

**….**

**JUST KIDDING! I fooled some of you, didn't I? No? Crap.**

**But no, that's not the last chapter, so don't worry. There are plenty more chapters to come because I will never end a story with someone firing a cero. (No promises)**

**So…don't forget to vote and please tell me what you think.**

**~M.M.**


	9. Time To Think

**A/N: I am SO sorry for being so late. It's just that my teachers are trying to bury me under a mountain of homework, and I've been doing all the extra credit that I can to bring up my grades (because my parents weren't very happy with my grades last year) so I've been a tiny bit busy. **

**But anyway, here's the ninth chapter. So thank you for reading, and please vote on my profile on the poll, and tell me what you think! Please, read on!**

**Note: This is still Day 6 - Part 2 so I'm making that known by having a "B" by the words "Part 2." ~M.M.**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 6 - Part 2 - B (See?)<strong>

Aizen dropped Ichigo's wrists and moved away just in time for Ichigo's cero to go straight through the wall behind where he had been standing.

Aizen's eyes narrowed at Ichigo who stood calmly with a smirk on his face. Ichigo observed the gigantic hole he'd made with his cero almost lazily.

"Hmm…maybe I could get used to this whole arrancar thing. At least now I don't need to use Getsuga Tensho whenever I want to blow shit up." Ichigo said as he looked at the jagged pieces of wall that opened up to show the next room over.

Aizen felt slightly afraid. It was an emotion he'd felt only once or twice before. Ichigo had been an arrancar for what, three minutes? And he already knew how to successfully fire a cero. Aizen could tell that that cero wasn't even fired with Ichigo's full power.

"Ichigo, what are you planning?" Aizen asked when he saw Ichigo's sly expression.

"Not planning. Just deciding."

"Deciding what, exactly?"

"How I'm gonna kick your ass."

A flash of orange and black. Aizen dodged again and shot a glare at the new hole in the wall.

When the dust and smoke cleared, Aizen took a good look at Ichigo. He was surprised to see that yellow was creeping into the chocolate brown of Ichigo's eyes.

"You know, Ichigo, if you aren't careful, your Hollow might just take control of you. I wouldn't want that, because you wouldn't be Ichigo anymore." Aizen warned.

"Why the _hell _would you care if I'm me or not?" Ichigo asked. He just couldn't wrap his mind around it. Aizen wanted him to stay the way he was?

Aizen couldn't bring himself to answer. He couldn't confess yet. It was too soon. So he lied.

"Because you wouldn't fight rationally. And I can't fight someone who doesn't fight in the right state of mind. It wouldn't be fair." Aizen lied casually.

"Since when do you care about things being fair? You turned me into an arrancar, that wasn't fair for me. You betrayed the Soul Society, that wasn't fair to - well, anyone. You-"

Aizen wasn't sure why he did what he did. He lunged at Ichigo and knocked him to the ground. Aizen straddled Ichigo and pinned both of his wrists to the floor.

The young strawberry noticed, with a heavy blush, that he was still naked. The sheet only partially covered his lower half now.

"Get off me! What the hell is wrong with you?" Ichigo thrashed around under Aizen like a snake caught by a hawk.

Aizen had to bite back a moan when Ichigo's crotch brushed against his, and noticed that the sheet Ichigo had on was slowly but surely sliding off of the strawberry's naked form.

"If you don't want to be completely naked in a few seconds, I would suggest that you _stop moving_." Aizen growled. He tried hard to remain stationary on top of Ichigo.

Ichigo did just that, but not because Aizen had told him to. He did so because he was trying to protect what little dignity he had left.

"Now," Aizen said, scrambling frantically to think of something else to say, "the reason why I have put you in this position is so that you can't run away." All of a sudden, Aizen got a brilliant idea. "I want to ask you a question. Do you hate me?"

Ichigo stopped struggling. In fact, he froze.

"What?" Ichigo asked. He sounded - and felt - like he'd had all the wind knocked out of him.

"I asked you if you hated me." Aizen repeated. He stared down into Ichigo's eyes, searching for some truth within the depths of the slightly yellowish-brown orbs.

"I…I don't know."

Ichigo watched as Aizen leaned forward, eyes soft, and gently pressed their lips together. A breath caught in Ichigo's throat when Aizen swept his tongue across his bottom lip, practically begging for entrance.

And Ichigo's entire life flashed before his eyes. Becoming a Shinigami, saving Rukia, Orihime being kidnapped…

_I save everyone all the time. I always save people. I never stop saving people. But why can't they protect themselves? _Ichigo thought. He then had a revelation that made him slightly disgusted with himself. _I don't want to save people. I almost never get a "thank you" and for some reason, I don't expect anything in return. _

And then all thoughts flew from Ichigo's mind, and he was kissing Aizen back. Aizen's tongue slipped into Ichigo's mouth and explored every inch of the dark, wet cavern.

Aizen let Ichigo's wrists go when he felt the tension leave the young teenager, and instead slid his hands under the strawberry's head like a makeshift pillow. Ichigo's hands moved hesitantly to clasp at the back of Aizen's neck.

I…I can't do this! Ichigo cried in his head. He quickly moved his head to the side. Aizen looked down at him in concern.

"Ichigo, what's wrong?" Aizen was slightly panting, but that was because he was just kissing the most wonderful man in the world. "Did I go too far? What-"

"Can I please have some time to think, Aizen?" Ichigo interrupted.

Aizen's full lips fell into a frown. He looked away from the young arrancar and stood up gracefully. He then stared down at Ichigo with broken-looking eyes.

"You have until tomorrow. You'll then make your decision." Aizen said, then turned and left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I realize that that was short. Sorry. I also must let you know that this is the second or third to last chapter of this story. If I am going to make a lemon, it's going to be in an epilogue. There's one more chapter after this one, and then there might be that epilogue I was talking about. **

**So yeah…c u l8r! ~M.M.**


	10. Tell Me That You Love Me

**A/N: Here's the next chapter…this is the LAST chapter. Don't worry, there's going to be an epilogue ;) ~M.M.**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 7 - Part 1 <strong>

After Aizen had left, Ulquiorra came into the room holding a bundle of clothing with the instructions: Get Ichigo dressed, feed him, and then get him to bed. All direct orders from Aizen.

Ichigo had dressed, eaten, and then slept. He hoped that his unconscious mind would figure out his dilemma for him. Whether to stay in Los Noches and be selfish for once…or to go home where he was needed.

_Orihime will be released, _Ichigo thought, _and she'll be sent back home. I can pretend that I did something good for my friends… But what would they care? I need to be there because they're so weak they can't protect themselves. _

A knock on Ichigo's door brought him out of his thoughts. A pale hand pushed it open and Ulquiorra's jade green eyes looked at him from the doorway.

"I've been told that you are to come to the meeting hall to make your decision. It will just be Aizen-sama and yourself, Ichigo-sama." Ulquiorra said, and then turned to leave.

Ichigo followed him immediately, because that was what he'd been expecting. Ulquiorra never asked for Ichigo to follow him, he just assumed that Ichigo would. He assumed correctly, of course.

They reached the meeting hall in a matter of minutes. Ichigo stared at the huge door in apprehension, and jumped slightly when said door began to open.

Aizen sat at the head of the meeting table with an untouched cup of tea in front of him. He looked up at the sound of the door opening and his eyes fell on Ichigo.

The look in Aizen's eyes - that burning, sad desire - rocked Ichigo to his core. A small chill ran down the ex-Shinigami's spine when he looked at Aizen.

"So, Ichigo," Aizen began, standing up from his place at the table and crossing his arms over his chest, "have you made your choice?"

"I have. I've decided that I'm going to-"

"Wait, Ichigo." Aizen interrupted. "I have something to say. I'm not sure if it will influence your decision or not but I have to get it off my chest." He crossed the room and came within two feet of the strawberry. "Listen, Ichigo…" Aizen put his hands on Ichigo's shoulders and looked him in the eyes. Brown met brown and Ichigo stopped moving. "I love you. I've loved you since the second I laid eyes on you.

"And…if you aren't happy here in Los Noches, then I want you to leave. All I want is for you to be happy. It's no use keeping you here if you aren't going to be happy. I'll gladly let you go if you'll be more content somewhere else.

"But there's one thing that I need to know. How do you…feel about me?" Aizen had tears leaking from his eyes and dripping down his cheeks by the time he was done speaking. He hastily scrubbed his face with the back of his hand.

Ichigo stared at Aizen for a while before he shook his head and sighed.

"You're such an idiot, Sōsuke. I thought my feelings were obvious." The fire in Ichigo's eyes burned a little brighter.

Sōsuke's heart sank. He looked down at his feet and watched as small droplets of water fell to the ground near them. His throat closed up and it felt like he was going to die if he didn't breathe. Though he almost couldn't remember how to breathe when Ichigo was near him…

Sōsuke somehow managed to take a shaking, sputtering breath.

"O-oh. I-I see…s-sorry, Ichigo. I'll h-have Ulquiorra come to take you back to the human world…" He was about to turn away, to give Ulquiorra the order that would certainly ruin Sōsuke's life, when two arms wrapped around his torso.

Sōsuke was spun around to face Ichigo, whose lips pressed to his and whose tongue invaded his mouth. Sōsuke bit back a moan when Ichigo's hands reached up to tug gently at his hair.

When they finally broke apart, both of them were breathing hard. Ichigo kept his arms around Sōsuke and leaned heavily against his chest.

"You're such an idiot. I said I thought my feelings were obvious because they were. You put me through hell. You made me suffer. You broke down every last barrier that I had until I was completely exposed, and then…you stole my heart. You took it from me and now you carry it with you wherever you go. I want to hate you.

"I want to hate you so badly for everything you've done. All the people you've hurt, including me. I want to hate you…but I can't, and I won't. Because against all odds, Sōsuke Aizen, I have fallen in love with you." Ichigo finished, and then captured Sōsuke's lips in a kiss.

Ichigo could feel that Sōsuke was crying. He could feel the tears running down the brown-haired traitor's face and could taste them on his lips. But they weren't salty. They were very sweet. Because they weren't tears of sadness. They were tears of joy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that's it. That's the last chapter. And I'm not kidding this time…**

**... HOWEVER. That is the last chapter of the **_**main **_**story. If you wish for there to be a lemon-scented epilogue, just drop me a line and I might just do it. I hope you enjoyed reading. **

**I guarantee that if I do make the epilogue, it will be lemony. So if you don't like lemons (and you're under eighteen…I don't know which one comes first) DO NOT read the epilogue. I REPEAT! If you are under eighteen, do not enjoy yaoi, or hate lemons (AKA - sex) DO NOT READ THE EPILOGUE! **

**There will be warnings at the beginning of the epilogue, too, but I'm just lettin' ya know right here and now. **

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing and favoriting and subscribing. I hope I brightened your day with my little love story :) **

**~M.M.**


	11. Epilogue: WARNING: LEMON INSIDE!

**A/N: This is the epilogue. This contains graphic yaoi sex. (BoyXBoy sex) No under eighteens, please! I'm warning you now! And this is the very last chapter that I will write of this story, kay? Kay. Glad we got that out of the way, and on with the lemons! :) ~M.M.**

* * *

><p><strong>By The Seventh Day: Epilogue <strong>

**Day 7 - Part 2 **

Sōsuke bent down and kissed Ichigo on the lips fiercely. He was surprised when Ichigo's tongue snaked into his mouth and moved against his own hesitantly.

"Perhaps," Sōsuke said after he broke away, "we should retire for the evening. What do you say, Ichigo?" Sōsuke punctuated each word with a gentle kiss to Ichigo's face. He moved to bite the strawberry's ear.

Ichigo shivered.

"S-sure, Sōsuke." Ichigo stuttered. His fingers laced together behind Sōsuke's head so he could pull him closer.

Sōsuke scooped up Ichigo into his arms bridal style. He didn't stop attacking Ichigo's face and neck with his lips and teeth as he did so, which made Ichigo wonder how he did that.

_Maybe he's had some practice_….Ichigo thought. He was mildly disappointed that he wasn't going to be Sōsuke's first, but then he thought, _Oh, who the fuck cares?_

Sōsuke kicked the door to his room closed after he walked in with Ichigo. He didn't give any orders to Ulquiorra; he knew that the Espada would know what to do while he was… _preoccupied _with his strawberry.

Ichigo was set down on the bed and his jacket was pushed off of his shoulders. Cool hands caressed the way-too-warm skin of his back and chest as he was pushed backwards until he rested against the many silk-covered pillows.

Sōsuke straddled the younger man's waist. Ichigo's head was tilted up by two fingers just underneath his chin and his tongue was suddenly engaged in a battle for dominance which he promptly lost.

Unfortunately, his baggy hakama pants did absolutely nothing to hide Ichigo's quickly-growing erection.

Sōsuke's skillful fingers trailed down Ichigo's chest and circled his nipples. Ichigo let out a gasp and his back arched off the bed.

"Gah!"

Sōsuke pulled away from the kiss and smirked. "Been a while?"

Ichigo flushed in embarrassment.

"N-never, Sōsuke." Ichigo stammered. Sōsuke froze.

"You haven't…?"

"N-no."

"Why not? You're smart, you're funny, you're confident, and you're incredibly sexy. I don't understand why you haven't been jumped yet. Though," Sōsuke bent close to Ichigo's chest, "I'm glad that I get to be the one to defile that innocent body of yours."

When Sōsuke's mouth enclosed one of Ichigo's nipples, Ichigo just about lost it. Sōsuke rolled the bud between his teeth and flicked his tongue against it until Ichigo was a moaning, panting mess. He was flushed a brighter red than a tomato.

"Do you know what I'm going to do to you, Ichigo?" Sōsuke asked. His breath - which seemed cooler than ice - blew gently on Ichigo's ear.

"N-no, S-Sōsuke." Ichigo's eyes slid closed.

"I am going to make you moan and writhe underneath me." Sōsuke's hand traced down Ichigo's chest to the edge of his pants. "I am going to make you beg for it."

Ichigo cried out when a warm hand dipped beneath his pants and grasped the base of his erection. His head fell backward and his eyes slid closed.

"Nnnnngh…." Ichigo moaned as Sōsuke moved his hand down and then up again. Ichigo dug his hands into the silk sheets on either side of himself and bit down hard on his lower lip.

Suddenly, the feeling of Sōsuke's hand was gone. Ichigo's eyes sprang open just in time to see his lover removing his clothing, revealing peach-colored skin that covered toned muscles. Ichigo's gaze went lower to see that Aizen's manhood was fully erect. Ichigo felt a small thrill of terror run through him when the realization hit.

_That's supposed to fit _inside _me? _Ichigo thought frantically. The aspect of it terrified him. It sounded so painful.

But then Sōsuke took Ichigo's member in his mouth and all thoughts Ichigo had of pain flew right out of his head.

"S-Sōsuke! M-more! Please!" Ichigo tried to thrust his hips up farther into Sōsuke's mouth, but two hands gripped them and held them down on the bed. Ichigo settled for pulling more on Sōsuke's hair.

Sōsuke released Ichigo's cock and raised his eyes to look at his lover. Those tea-colored orbs burned with a passion that rivaled the intensity of a million suns. And that look _really _turned Sōsuke on.

There was nothing Sōsuke wanted more than to plunge himself into Ichigo's virgin hole, but he knew that doing that would harm the person he loved most, so he decided to prepare the strawberry first.

Two fingers pressed against Ichigo's lips.

"Suck." Sōsuke commanded.

Ichigo parted his lips and swirled his tongue around Sōsuke's fingers. Sōsuke had to bite back a moan. That boy was definitely talented with his mouth…

When Ichigo teasingly moaned around Sōsuke's fingers, said fingers were removed. Those same fingers made a wet path down Ichigo's toned stomach and then to his crotch.

Ichigo shuddered when something slick and warm prodded at his entrance for a moment and slipped inside. It wasn't exactly painful, but it was uncomfortable. There was a sensation of fullness and of emptiness at the same time.

Sōsuke wiggled the digit around until-

"OH-MY-FUCKING-GOD!" Ichigo screamed, raising his hips off the bed and arching his back. He gasped for air. What the hell was that?

Sōsuke smirked. He'd found the teenager's prostate. When he slid in a second finger, Ichigo winced slightly. There was a tiny sting that accompanied that insertion. It hurt a little bit more when both of the fingers moved back and forth in a scissoring motion. Ichigo hissed in pain.

And then Sōsuke's hand wrapped around the orange-haired arrancar's cock and all pain washed away. His nail dug into the slit and Ichigo let out a gasp.

"Hhhhhnnnnn…" Ichigo groaned. He looked down at Sōsuke who was watching his every move with a delectable smirk on his lips. "S-Sōsuke…"

"Yes, my love?" Sōsuke asked. His voice was husky with lust but it kept the same smooth undertone.

"P-please Sōsuke," Ichigo gasped. He was having a hard time forming a sentence in his mind, let a lone speaking one. "I-I want…" He wasn't about to finish that sentence. He was much too embarrassed to say anything like that.

"What do you want, Ichigo? Tell me." Aizen stared up at Ichigo. Ichigo was blushing cutely again.

"Y-you know, Sōsuke…" Ichigo whined. _Please, please, please DON'T MAKE ME SAY IT!_

"I'm afraid I don't, Ichigo. You'll have to say it for me." Sōsuke said. His smirk widened as he pushed his fingers deeper and stroked Ichigo's prostate again.

"GAH!" Ichigo's toes curled. "Please Sōsuke! Will you just fuck me already!"

"Gladly." Sōsuke said gently and moved up Ichigo's body until his face was level with the oranget's. "Now, was that so hard?" Sōsuke removed his hands from Ichigo's cock and entrance and reached to the left.

He took a bottle of lube from the nightstand and uncapped it. The scent of strawberries filled the room and Ichigo scowled, despite his current state.

"That's not funny, Sōsuke." Ichigo said flatly.

"I thought it was hilarious." Sōsuke said and nipped at Ichigo's earlobe. He poured some lube onto his hand and then rubbed it onto his straining member. Once the head was aligned with Ichigo's entrance, he bent and whispered into his lover's ear, "Are you sure?"

Ichigo nodded and Sōsuke slowly pushed in. Ichigo's hands frantically clutched at Sōsuke's shoulders, leaving angry red marks, but Sōsuke didn't care. He was on cloud nine.

Once Sōsuke was fully seated inside Ichigo, it took all his will power to _not _fuck the teen into the mattress so hard he saw stars. He kept it in his mind that it would hurt Ichigo. He didn't want to hurt Ichigo. It would absolutely kill him to see Ichigo in pain.

_But oh-em-fucking-gee,_ Sōsuke thought while he was letting Ichigo adjust, _the boy is so mother-fuckin' tight! My god is he trying to kill me?_

Tiny tears leaked out of the corners of Ichigo's eyes and rolled down the sides of his face. Sōsuke looked down at his strawberry and wiped the tears away.

"Relax." Sōsuke said gently. Luckily, his voice didn't betray the strain he was feeling.

"Move." Ichigo said.

Sōsuke looked at him in surprise, but didn't question it. He pulled out and then snapped his hips forward so that he rammed directly into Ichigo's prostate.

And Ichigo screamed in pleasure. And so did Sōsuke.

The grip on Sōsuke's shoulders tightened to the point of pain, but he didn't care. He repeated the action and Ichigo's eyes rolled back in his head.

"Ah-AAH!" Ichigo panted. Sōsuke smothered the rest of the sounds his lover made by covering his mouth with his own.

Their tongues danced once again, and neither of the two lovers won this time. They broke apart with a gasp and a string of saliva connected their lips.

"S-Sōsuke! F-faster! P-please!"

Sōsuke recognized that his lover was begging to be fucked into the mattress - something that Sōsuke had only dreamed he'd be able to do. And he had no idea if it was ever going to happen again. So he did.

And Ichigo hung on for dear life. His head fell backward and he let out an unintelligible stream of curses that all mashed together. If Sōsuke was paying attention, he would've noticed that some of the curses were in different languages, but he wasn't. So he didn't.

"I-I c-can't hold back anymore! I-I'm going to-" Ichigo's back arched and Sōsuke thrust hard into him one last time, directly striking his prostate, before Ichigo came with a loud, Hollow-like shriek.

The tightening of Ichigo's lower muscles put the icing on the cake for Sōsuke, who promptly climaxed with an animalistic snarl. He collapsed on top of Ichigo for a moment, who didn't seem to mind.

When his vision returned to normal as well as his breathing, Sōsuke pulled out of Ichigo (who whimpered at the loss. Sōsuke couldn't help but feel that he did a good job) and then rolled off of him.

Ichigo was still coming off his high as Sōsuke stroked his cheek with a feather-light touch and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"How do you feel? Was I too rough?" Sōsuke fussed over Ichigo, who gave him a look that said 'I am fucking blown away right now.

"You…you were absolutely perfect, Sōsuke. You're always perfect." Ichigo said dazedly, regulating his breathing finally and staring hard at Sōsuke. "That was wonderful."

Sōsuke reached over and cupped Ichigo's cheek in his hand. He took advantage of Ichigo's parted lips and snaked his tongue inside for a gentle but passionate kiss. The two separated, panting.

"I love you." Sōsuke said, pulling the sheets over himself and his orange-haired God. "Will you please be mine forever? Would you be content to only have me?"

"Yes I would. I'd be very happy about it, too." Ichigo pecked his love on the cheek and threw an arm over the sexy brunette's waist to pull him closer. "And I love you, too." As Ichigo was about to fall asleep, he heard Sōsuke mutter something.

"I'm so glad to hear you say that." Sōsuke murmured. He kissed the top of Ichigo's head as the lids for those tea-colored eyes slid closed.

"G'night, Sōsuke." Ichigo breathed.

"Good night, my love." Sōsuke whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's it. For real. I'm not going to make an encore epilogue. I hope you liked it as much as I liked writing it. (And as much as Ichi-kun and Aizen-taicho liked it ;) **

**Thank you, everyone, for voting, and this was the final result: **

**Hell yea!: 15 votes, 71%**

**Yes: 5 votes, 23%**

**No: 1 vote, 4% **

**Hell no!: 0 votes, 0%**

**Maybe…: 0 votes, 0%**

**Maybe not…: 0 votes, 0%**

**So…I guess I'm sorry to the one person who voted 'no'. If it made you upset, you actually didn't have to read it as it wasn't really directly related to the plot of the story. **

**Thank all of you so much for reading and doing all that you did to motivate me to finish this story! ~M.M.**


End file.
